Gypsy
by TheVictorianMuse
Summary: On a mission to a far off land, Shino meets someone who loves insects as much a he does. But cultural difference will tear them apart. How far will he go for true love? Shino/OC. I hate writing OC fics, but I wanted to give Shino his perfect match. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I will hopefully continue it though! I thought Shino needed a little love! The language the Gypsies speak is all made up by me, because I like to torture myself by making writing hard! Any questions feel free to ask!))

Being ninja, we often traveled to faraway lands on our missions. I'd been everywhere. To all the hidden villages. Because that's what my profession entails. But never had I been _out_ of Shinobi country. Father had, once, ventured outside of our borders. He told tails of odd languages and manor of dress. But he'd gone to a more civil place then where we were. This was gypsy country. Vagabond country. It seemed as though they had no traditions…no culture. Because they were disorganized.

We were sent to quiet an uprising that a few Mist ninja had stirred up while on vacation here. My old team, and I. Hinata and Kiba. The name of the village (if you could call it that) was Cold Water. It was a fitting name, for it the village itself was surrounded by a river. Whether or not the water was cold remained to be seen. Because we traveled over a bridge to get there. We had expected disdain when we arrived, since the last time anyone in that village had seen a ninja, they brought chaos. We were wrong, since bells began chiming and many people dressed in bright colored fabrics came dancing around us. They all had bare feet. Because, I assume, they're savages.

Hinata looked close to fainting. She never fared well with loud noise and boisterous actions. Kiba, stereotypically, began jumping around and dancing along with them. Because that's just who he is. I stood still as a stone. Because this manner of self-expression is not what I enjoy.

When the celebration of our arrival was over, a man whom we identified as their chief ushered us into a large tent. As many of the villagers that could squeeze inside did so. Because they were curious.

"Thank you, for coming to correct your wrongdoing. We of Cold Water appreciate your swift action. Please enjoy our hospitality while you find the culprits. We know they are still hiding in our forests." The Chief spoke in a broken form of our language. Because he must be the most educated man in the village. "My name is Tall Trees. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask me."

Our lodgings consisted of three tents. One for each of us. The children loved Akamaru, because children often gravitate towards animals. They liked Hinata as well, because she has a way with children. Me, though…I'm used to people avoiding me. I prefer it. So I decided to take a walk, alone. To get a feel of the landscape.

That's when I saw her. She was dressed like the rest of them, brick red fabric floating along with deep purple fabric. A skirt and a draping shirt. She had long, tangled brown hair. And she was squatting on the ground. I approached, because my counterparts were humming under my skin. And then I saw what she was looking at. It was a large beetle, about a foot long. It was wheezing. She put a hand over it, and a glowing blue light was emitted. The bug stopped wheezing, and my counterparts hummed approvingly. She had healed it.

"Touban Ishia'ua. (Poor forest beetle)." Came her foreign tongue.

"What is it you did?" I asked finally, giving up my position. She turned around, and I saw her face. It was round, with two huge brown eyes, and a small nose. She looked confused for a second. Because she probably couldn't understand me. She pointed to the ground.

"Hurt. Heal." She said. So she did speak a little Japanese.

"What is your name." I asked. You should always ask for a person's name. Because that is polite. She looked confused again. Because she was processing what I asked.

"Name? Ku'e Na'e. Means Two Skies." She pointed at me. "Name?"

"Shino. It means 'Of Faith'." I supplied her. She smiled at me. People usually don't smile at me.

"Faith. Shouyo." She pointed at me. "Shouyo."

I ignored this. I gestured to the beetle, which was now clambering over to where she stood. He was huge and bulking. A lovely specimen. "Why did you heal him." I asked. Because people usually squashed insects. She knelt down and picked him up.

"Ishia'ua. Forest beetle. Keep forest safe. My job protect Ishia. Ishia mean bug." She explained, while she stroked the beetles back. That was doing something to me. It was attractive. Most girls ran away from insects. Because girls _loathe_ insects.

"Your job is to protect the insects of your village? You like insects?" I'd never asked so many questions. But this was an odd situation. She was cradling the beetle now, and it was purring.

"Ishia important. Two Skies loves Ishia." Her manner of speaking was becoming easier to understand.

"I have insects living inside of me. My clan lives alongside them in harmony." I was never prouder to admit that. Don't misunderstand me, I'm very proud of my counterparts. But normally I get stared at as though I'm a freak. She stared at me like I was a god. That was a new feeling.

"Ishia Kotoko'ou!" She set down the beetle, and reached out to grab my wrist. "Bug vessel! Two Skies hear stories! Traveling ninja tell tale of men like Shouyo!" She tugged on my arm. "Two Skies can see? Shouyo's Ishia?"

I coaxed one of the females out. Her name was Yana. I name all of my insects, because they are a part of me. She sat prettily on my index finger. Two Skies held out her own, and surprisingly, Yana flitted over to land on it.

Because this girl was different.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed as though I had been here forever, but it had only been a week. I'm assuming that when you spend time with another culture, you tend to immerse yourself. Normally I probably wouldn't have done that. Because things like that don't interest me much. This time, however, I had a reason for being interested. The girl, Two Skies, had intrigued me. She was the first girl I had ever known who enjoyed insects as much I did. When my team wasn't hunting for the Mist ninja in the outlaying forests, she and I would spend hours talking about different species. I even found her language barrier to be…well…cute. Because I was beginning to develop a crush on her.

"Clan strict?" She said to me one night, as we were laying on our backs in the forest, letting my counterparts roam around on the grass, and our skin. I had to admit, watching her giggle as my insects crawled over her tummy was an appealing sight. I was a little taken aback by her question.

"Is my clan strict?" I asked. She nodded her head. I thought about this for a moment. Were they? I'd never really noticed before. Because I had always just accepted that it was the way things were. "No, I don't believe so. Just very proper."

"Prop-er? What …is…prop-er?" She askes, sitting up so she could look at my face. I sat up as well.

"Proper is…clean, neat. It is order and…doing things right." I explained. I was probably doing a bad job, because I had never had to explain what 'proper' meant before. She looked at the ground, a scowl forming on her face.

"Two Skies not fit. Not clean, neat. Dirty…gypsy…savage." She whispered, playing with some of the fallen leaves and thistles that lay on the forest floor.

I wondered now, why was she concerned about fitting in with my clan? And the best way to figure that out was to ask her. Because that's the right way to find the answer to a question.

"Why are you concerned with fitting in with my clan?" I deadpanned. She looked up at me, some of her ragged brown hair hanging in her face.

"Two Skies…_ryansare_…Shino." She whispered. I raised my eyebrows at the strange word.

"What is 'ryansare'-" I started to say, but she jumped on me, knocking me backwards. She was lying on top of my chest. I was awkwardly holding her forearms. Because I had never been this close to a girl before. And then suddenly, she kissed me. This was also a first for me. I'd thought no girl would ever kiss me. Because girls think I'm weird. But not her. No, she understood. I did my best to kiss her back. I don't think I was that bad at it, because she sighed, and smiled against my mouth.

And it was the very next morning we found out that we were leaving. The mist ninja where found dead, eating alive while they were sleeping by Forest Beetles. A fitting punishment. But at the mention of the beetles, my mind jumped to thoughts of her. I would be…leaving her today…

I knew it would eventually have to happen. I was just hoping it wouldn't be so soon. I sighed, as I packed my small tent up the next day. What would life be like without her, now? I was sure I couldn't forget her. I would never share a connecting with a woman like that ever again. She understood my love of insects…understood me.

Suddenly, I was embraced from behind. I felt a wetness soak into my shirt. I heard her sobs.

"Shino! Don't…go away!" She cried into my back. "Take with you! Go with you!"

I turned around, and I let her cry into my chest. She wanted to come with me? I saw no problem, but my clan…they might not accept her. But still…her love of insects could very well win the hearts of my clansmen.

"Of course, Two Skies." When I said her name, she looked up at me with those big brown eyes, and she kissed me again. I could get used to that.


End file.
